Mine love to a roommate
by amelia831
Summary: Ayame is 17 and wanted to go college but don't have enough money she have black hair pretty pale and have blue eyes barely seen in japan well she have to pick a roommate to the brother who will it be (but am letting you vote who will be her roommate exicted isn't it but the best vote wins well read mine story and vote which guy she will sleep with)


**Ello so i hope you enjoy reading mine story with the brother conflict and with the myserty girl just came in but have amnesia now what will happen see the rest in the story but i'll try so BANZA for me so see yah later~**

**Welcome to the Family**

It was getting dusk and ema stare at the susnset ("..*sigh* why did this happen to me and mine brothers..now i have conflicts with them") emo stare at the sun and stare at the dishes while a wet tear drop from the glass cup to the sink but suddenly Yusuke cam down chilling for summer time until he saw ema cleaning the dishes ("uhh what should i do..maybe i should help her") he start to take one breath and say clam "Hey ema" yusuke came in in the kitchen waving at him " oh hi yusuke" she take away her sad smile and lifted it to kid smile that why her brothers love her so much.

"so if i could ask that i could help with your dishes" yusuke look at the cieling while he put his left hand on his back head waiting for the answer

Ema stare at him for a sec and smile again with her eyes close " yes you can you could help me drying the plates while i wash the dishes" ema didn't let her smile disappear and it show the smile to yusuke and give a dripping wet plate to him "..um..okay then" yusuke blush a litlle like 1'/. and grab the small towel and dry them " hey where Ukyo is he supoesd to help you with the dishes" yusuke stare at ema wiating for an answer " yes but he has an fever so i have to do this all by mine self" ema smile and sad in both ways while yusuke still stare at her face and her neck. (" her neck...") but then ema notice that yusuke was staring at her " oh am sorry i lost mine mind ahahaha ( oh god)" he said while he thought to himself as two tears came out on his head. "okay then" ema went back washing the dishes ("whew that was a close one") yusuke thought drying the plates and the bowls."ha yusuke is so worthless with ema" futo whisperly listen the stare at so many dishes boredly until he stare at ema again at her beatuiful brown eyes and her soft brown hair but while staring at her made yusuke drop the plate to the ground " eh.." yusuke look at the ground and so many pieces " oh i got that..tch" ema was cut by the pieces as blodd came out little fast " oh..umm..." yusuke stare at the blood confuse what to do until he have no choice but he lift ema wrist and suck the blood from his mouth ''*Blush* ( why is yusuke sucking the blood the sink is like right front of us but still") ema start to blush while he start to blush as well like a little puupy licking an finger "what" futo hid himself from the stairs and saw yusuke sucking the cut from ema "tch lucky basturd" futo again whisperly " oh what this spying on ema and yusuke-nii" a familer voice came behind futo as he turn his back " masaomi-nii!" futo was sweating that his loud voice heared from yusuke and ema from the kitchen.

Masaomi smle happy like always until he saw a blush from ema "little sis do you feel alright" masaomi came to the kitchen and put his right hand on her forehead " you don't feel okay sis" masaomi smile change to worrieness " i think i got it from Ukyo" ema start to feel the fever higher and more from her head " i'll bring her up futo you help Yusuke do the dishes" masaomi said bring halfway to the Second Floor " awww why am too lazy " futo lay on the floor looking all cute to himself of coures but after that the twin brothers came down laughing together like two body and one soul share one to another " oh..why is futo-nii on the ground" Tsubaki look confuse staring at futo " oh it nothing futo was spying on Yusuke-nii and ema converstion thats all" he smile at his brothers to them " he was" yusuke glare at futo " and you two what you doing" masaomi said curious what they said " oh we praticing our scirpt for the anime that coming in next year" azusa said clamly to masaomi but then saw ema heavy breathing.

"is something wrong with ema" azusa purple eyes stare at ema " oh she just have a fever but am bringing her up to bed now but now futo is gonna help yusuke right" masaomi stare at both off them it was surprise the twins seeing their pervy,lazy,popstar helping "...tch fine" futo got back from his feet and start to turn on the sink and also glare at yusuke at all time as the same goes for held ema to her bed and lay her on the bed and the twins pratice on their script for while until they accidently slept together to there head to each shoulder but yusuke and futo didn't glare anymore so futo break " you know you not goona win ema heart" futo said and smirk his face " how would you know futo she doesn't like pervy popstar like you,you know" yusuke fot a liittle agry at futo with his last subject.

'' this could going throught an love conflict challenge then" futo smirk again until he smell something horrible near the both of them " oh god what that horrible smell" futo pinch his nose to see where the smell is " its coming from the trash can" yusuke pinch his nose the same as futo did and point at it " well i have to do the dishes so you can throw the garebe outside" futo suggest it but deep down he did't really want to go outside " uhh whatever" Yusuke still pinch his nose and grab the garebe of back of was a little slow because of the big plastice bag full of trash " Goddammit he better not snopping ema while am away" yusukke put the garbege out but then when he look at the half moon he saw a black figure on the tree while it drip something odd " that strange..maybe i should get closer" yusuke came as he predict himself but while that he didn't expect to be falling red drops " red..wait no..blood?" he look up and saw the black figure falling down " ARRGHH!" yusuke was push down by thethe black figure " ow..ow that hurt..huh it heavy" yusuke push his up and surprise to see a female drop of top to him he didn't really didn't know the eyes but she have beatuiful black hair with a skin match with it she was wearing a black teentop with drak blue shorts with black convers "wha-..why is a girl here" yusuke just notice the blood coming beneth her stomach.

"Oh shit she must been bleeding..but why is she on the tree then..oh well i gotta bring her in" yusuke carry on her arms like a prince to a princess and rush throught the door.

Ayame POV (that she so call herself)

Ayame was running from this three sucmbags (the three dudes) ("dammit why did i save that man from the store now this guys are trying to kill me") she ran as fast she could but then was hit from a very large man " heey guys i found her" second dude grab her wrist tight " tch" she was pain in little " oh good..haha you think you can runaway from us" first man look around her body " hey boss can we rape this girl she look sexy" third man said to the first man " OVER MINE DEAD BODY!" she use her leg and kick the second man and ran off but then was stab by the third one from her stomach but she didn't give up and punch him in the face " AFTER HER!" first one saw while the others rush over her "..tch it hurts" ayame run quikly out the city to the house " *pant* *pant* i can't hold any longer it hurts and also m making a bloodtace" she look behind her and saw tjhe drop of blood on the sidewalk but heared noise over the sidewalk " shot they ran fast" she ran again useing all her strenght but then stop by condo "hmm..maybe i could hide on the tree" she walk heavely tords the tree while cover her blood tight that it couldn't make any trace" she climd up to the tree and lay on a fat branch "whew..tch" she look on the blood stain on her teentop "shot" but then hread noises close by " DAMMIT where did that bitch go" the firts one said and look at his friends " go found any bloodtrace nearby now GET MOVING!" he yell at his buddys and when in different direction " if i could make it in morning then i be okay" she look the stars in sky ("beatuiful") she thought but then look at the condo and saw a figues of a man kissing a women ("yuck") she thought ruined the moment but saw a man with red hair coming to put a the garbege outside.

(" shot he may see me up here") she was about to take out he knife from her leg but her eyes became uneasy to see

"huh..what..happen...ing..to..me" ayame became unconscious while staying up on the tree but she slip off and fell on yusuke.**NOW~**: Yusuke came rushing in the condo and lay her on the couch " hey what the matter Yusuke-nii" futo said clamly worry what would yusuke said next but saw a women on the couch " ohh i see your gonna do it aren't yah" futo tease yuske smirk a little " SUTUP! will yah and GIVE ME BANDAGE!" yusuke put a pillow on her head " okay jeez" futo sreach the cabinets to see any bandage but then woke upTsubaki and Azusa up from a slumber " uhh..*yawn* what are you doing yusuke" tsubaki strech his arms but then saw a women next to yusuke " she hurt from beneth her stomach..call everyone expect ema and ukyo" yusuke give orders to tsubaki while stare at the women " okay just don't yell much" tsubaki scratch his head and went upstairs pretty much speed walking to everyone.**5 minutes later~** " ahhh she pretty~" Wataru sparkling image eyes stare at the women pretty face "mm-hm even she does have silky soft hair~" Louis smile and could tell the texture of a hair even tho he an hairstyle after all ''..." Iori just stay behind his brothers saying noting like if he was ghost to them "yeah but where futo and the bandage" kaname turn his head to the kitchen while the other brothers turn their heads to the scene of the was the first one to walk to the kitchen and see futo sleeping on the ground carrying the bandage "! FUTO! *smack*" yusuke smack his head to wake him up " OWW what you did that for" futo hold his head of smack of yusuke " well WHILE AM HELPING A WOMEN AND YOU WHILE YOU SLEPT!"yusuke grab the bandage and was really angry to futo the most and give the bandage to masaomi " okay let see carry the bandage while i pull up her shirt" masaomi pull ayame shirt up and see terrible brusie on her stomach and scars on bottom of her breast and the other near her shorts " yikes this girl must have been fighting" masaomi clean the blood and wrap around white bandage around her stomach "their new as ever" masamoi was gald to help but stare at yusuke.

" yusuke where did you fo und her" masaomi cute wide eyes look at him " i took out the garebge and saw dripping red blood and then she slip off the tree" yusuke look down on her swaeting face " i see well am glad yo-" after masamoi spoke ayame begin to wake up " look she waking up~" wataru point at her and few seconds later she open her pure blues jewels eyes that it amaze everyone mostly futo (lol i would love to see that) she got up but pain come upon her stomach "tch" her boths hand grab arcoss her stomach tightly ("what is this and where am I") she stare at the condo and notice the 9 brothers " you shouldn't get up just lay down here for now" masaomi lay her down on the pillow ("who this kind mind") she thought but then saw a cute little boy staring at her " aww she so cuutee i wish she other sister~" watura hug her while she stare at him "watura you shouldn't do that she hurt" kaname put his hand on his shoulder .

" okay then" he let go of her " what your name miss" louise smile and look at her "...ayame" she said almost glare at him but just can't " well she just can't stay on the couch sleeping here and their not engouh rooms and ema is sick" masaomi said and stood up near ayame " your right but who gonna share rooms with ayame" kaname said while other thought over the descion " well maybe she chose who she feel comfortable~" watura said rasie his arms up " thats a great idea" louise said sitting on the couch " well of course it gonna be me" futo said perdict his future " pervet popstar" yusuke mutterd as futo heared him " what yah said!" futo grab his collar ready to punch him but louis and masaomi stop him " okay guys we have guest here" masaomi said while the two of them look down " okay then ayame who will it be your roommate" kaname look up at her (" what will she chose her roommate") yusuke look at her while futo do cute pose at her ("asshole") he thought again "well this gonna be fun right azusa" tsubaki put his left arm on azusa two shoulder " yeah" he said kindly.

ayame look at the brothers all gather together in hot pose to her ("ummm...") she thought she knew if she chose one then something may change the future to her even her personlity ("maybe-").

**LOL sorry so i thought of this you chose who will be her roommate i'll make story too each person story like a PC love game so chose any brother to be her roommate the best vote wins and will be the next love story with her romance see yah~**


End file.
